mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renato Sobral vs. Jose Landi-Jons
The Fight They had an intense staredown before. The first round began. Sobral shot in and got a double-leg right to side control. They stood and Pele landed a right hand as they clinched. Sobral landed a knee to the body. Pele replied. Sobral landed one and another too. Pele nearly had the foot sweep and a knee to the body. Sobral landed one and another and got the throw to half-guard. Sobral landed four hard hammerfists. A pair of hard body shots. A hard body shot. A hard body shot, and the referee moved them to the center. Same position. Sobral landed a few short punches to the face, eating some to the back of the head. Sobral turtled him up and they stood and broke. They clinched again. Sobral got the takedown to full guard immediately. Pele doing a good job of avoiding damage. Sobral landed a trio of good hammerfists. A trio of good right hands. The video skipped and showed Pele on top in guard and the first round ended. Hmm. Both corners waved their fighters with towels. The second round began. Pele came in hard and they clinched. They broke. Sobral landed a hard inside leg kick and a few knees and shot for the double, Pele was defending, Sobral switched to a single and got it after a moment to guard and he passed to side control. Sobral put himself back in half-guard. Sobral landed a pair of body shots. Sobral landed a right hand and another. Sobral passed to side control. He landed a hammerfist. Sobral landed a hammerfist and another pair and another. He landed another a moment later. Sobral landed a few more hammerfists. He worked for a kimura and he was stepping over. Pele was defending. He landed a knee to the head. The referee warned him. Sobral didn't seem concerned, he kept trying for the kimura as Pele laid on his side. Sobral kneed the kidneys twice. Another hard knee. Sobral stopped looking for the kimura. They stood and Pele defended a guillotine and broke. Sobral landed a teep to the forehead and they clinched. Pele landed a knee to the body. Sobral kneed the body. He got a single to guard. He was dominating Pele. Sobral landed three or four short hammerfists. Sobral landed a short right hand. A hard right hand. Sobral passed to half-guard. He landed three or four short hammerfists. The second round ended. Sobral had a mouse on the lower corner of his right eye. The third round began. Sobral missed a jumping knee and dodged a counter right hand. Sobral missed a spinning back axe kick sort of thing. Pele seemed a tiny bit tired, and no wonder. Pele landed a elft hand and they clinched and Sobral got the throw to side control. Pele seemed a bit frustrated at this point. Sobral landed a trio of hammerfists, and another trio a moment later. They're not damaging really but they're not fun either. Sobral worked for another kimura and landed another hammerfist. Sobral tried to mount, Pele kept him in half-guard on the other side. The referee clapped his hands for action now. Sobral landed a trio of right hands. The Brazilian announcers mentioned Chuck Liddell. Sobral tried to mount and he almost had it, Pele kept him in half-guard on the other side. Sobral landed a few more hammerfists. Three more. Pele landed some body shots from the bottom. Sobral mounted working for an arm triangle, Pele retained half-guard avoiding it. Sobral landed five or six short hammerfists. The referee moved them to the center. Pele rolled over exhausted. Sobral landed another hammerfist. Three or four more. He passed to side control. Another pair. Sobral landed five or six more. Another pair. The third round ended. Sobral had the unanimous decision.